Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a controlled device, the control device and a control system and a control method using the same, and more particularly to a controlled device, a control device and a control system using the same which output a trigger signal in response to a trigger event and a control method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image capture device, such as a multi-function machine, documents are normally loaded in an automatic paper feeder, and relevant operation information is displayed on a user interface through which the user on site can copy or scan the documents. However, such operation requires the user to be on site, and therefore limits the user's flexibility of operation.